


Millie's Worldbuilding

by stratusdreams



Category: Magic: The Gathering (Card Game)
Genre: Gen, wordlbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 19:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stratusdreams/pseuds/stratusdreams
Summary: WOTC has left gaps in their planes and characters, so I'm filling them in for fun! This lore is what I'm using for my characters until we get more lore on certain planes/events.





	Millie's Worldbuilding

**A World Redeemed**

Fiora was not always the bustling, wealthy plane it currently is. Centuries ago, the world was ruled by the Allmaster. A god with a host of angels at his disposal, the Allmaster sought a perfect world and obedient subjects to worship him. The first demon was created when Azakial, one of the Allmaster’s archangels, questioned the Allmaster’s ways. The Allmaster cursed him and cast the newly-created demon into a vault, where Azakial was trapped for nearly two hundred years.

The Allmaster was Fiora’s creator, yet he was displeased with his creation. He began the Damnation, slowly and painfully destroying the world he had created. Azakial’s angels were his agents of destruction. They ravaged towns, created plagues, and burned the innocent alive. All but one angel was more than happy to follow the Allmaster’s plan. This angel was Hesa, an angel created specifically to comfort and guide the Allmaster’s subjects.

Hesa refused to follow the Allmaster’s order, and decided to free Azakial from his prison in order to stop the Damnation. Hesa and Azakial rallied Fiora’s population to fight the Allmaster and his angels, and gave them hope for the future. 

A peasant man named Amadeo Laguardia (later known as Saint Amadeo) rose to the top of the militia. He saved several children from the wrath of an angel, killing it, then used that angel’s weapon to defend the town. Amadeo was granted immense power by Azakial for his heroic feats.

Azakial and the Allmaster finally met face-to-face after nearly two hundred years. Azakial knew he couldn’t destroy the Allmaster, but he could certainly bind Fiora’s creator. Using all of his strength and aided by Hesa and the militia, Azakial drove the Allmaster into a vault and sent the vault deep into the earth, where the Allmaster would never be found. Azakial then focused on killing the rest of the angels, who were still destroying Fiora.

Once nearly all the angels had been killed, the Damnation ended, and Azakial and Hesa were hailed as Fiora’s saviors. Amadeo Laguardia started the Custodi and wrote The Book of Azakial, detailing Azakial’s defeat of the Allmaster and his teachings. Azakial was soon worshipped all over Fiora.

Centuries later, Fiora is a wealthy, prosperous plane, saved from the brink of annihilation by a demon. Though the Custodi is now tied deeply with the nobles and is corrupt, it does have truly devout, faithful members among its ranks.

**The Book of Azakial**

** _Written by Saint Amadeo of the Dawnblade, edited by the Custodi_ **

_ On Sin _ : “We are flawed, every one of us. Azakial knows this. Yet he does not wish for us to grovel for his forgiveness. He loves us unconditionally. We should work towards bettering ourselves, but we should never feel ashamed for our flaws. Azakial teaches us that we must better ourselves but we shouldn’t hate ourselves. He also knows that sin is natural, and it will never be eradicated. Again, he does not hate this, nor does he hate us. What he wishes us to accomplish is to minimize our sin to our fellow man, and show growth and change through deeds.”

_ On Death _ : “When we die, Azakial takes us to the Hall of Night. There, we stay for ten years to rest.Once ten years have passed, Azakial allows us to move freely between the Hall and the mortal world…. Of course, certain high-ranking members of the Custodi are allowed to remain on Fiora after death as liches. These liches are not evil beings, and they should not be feared. They are symbols of true love and devotion to the cause of righteousness, as Azakial teaches…. The evil and unjust go to the Hall of Waiting when they die. Yet this should not be feared, either. In this Hall, the evil are tested and taught, and eventually, once they have learned the ways of Azakial and embraced them, they may return to the Hall of Night.”

_ On Angels _ : “All angels except for Hesa, the Merciful One, are the agents of the Allmaster and must be destroyed.”

_ On Demons _ : “Demons are Azakial’s kin, and they watch over us. They destroy the agents of the Allmaster and defend Fiora against all that would harm it.”

**Tenants of the Custodi**

  * Azakial is the Great New Father, who is our merciful guide and savior.
  * Always show mercy and compassion, but know when they must end.
  * The only way to greatness is through constant change.
  * Sin is inevitable. However, we must not dwell in sin.
  * The individual has the greatest value.
  * The dead must be respected and revered.
  * Questioning is never a sin. Blind devotion is always a sin.

**Important Figures/Members**

**Azakial, Archdemon Eternal (WB)** \- the demon worshipped by the Custodi. Despite being a demon, Azakial is known for his compassionate, merciful nature. His followers devote themselves to bringing his greatness to the world through kind deeds.

**Hesa, Angel of Mercy (WR)** \- the only angel of the Allmaster who refused to turn on Fiora. Before the Damnation, Hesa was an angel created to comfort the sick and dying, and she was revered as a protection of children. Post-Damnation, Hesa is worshipped as the angel of individuality, love, and mercy. Most of her worshippers are rural peasants, since they were the ones who Hesa defended during the Damnation.

**Saint Amadeo of the Dawnblade (WU)** \- Amadeo was a powerful man who became the first Father of the Custodi and wrote the first edition of the Book of Azakial. Amadeo was gifted the Dawnblade by Azakial after defeating an angel. Amadeo is often prayed to for protection against angels, who still periodically appear in the world.

**Father Dulio Montelli (WB)** \- the current Father of the Custodi and keeper of the Dawnblade.

**Brother Ampelio Pastore (WBU)** \- a member of the Custodi who taught and raised Chiara Acardi. Deceased and currently residing in the Hall of Night.

**Sister Agata Sapienti (UB)** \- the headmistress of the Custodi Orphanage.

**Ambrosio Acardi (WBU)** \- a former cleric of the Custodi. Now a planeswalker. Owns a tarot deck he stole from the Custodi; the cards are directly connected to the Blind Eternities.

**Chiara Acardi (UR)** \- an Azra electromancer who was raised in the Custodi Orphanage. Thought to be a blessing from Azakial himself, she was brought up to be extremely devoted to him. She was primarily raised by Brother Ampelio until his death. Now a planeswalker.


End file.
